Im Not Just a Charmer
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Elena is excited her aunt and Uncle are back in town. But with her Uncle comes his best friend. and the sparks between them. Can she stay away from Damon or is she bound to give in and have some fun? AU/AH, Completed for now, sorry!


Elena Gilbert always had it all. 2 amazing parents that cared for her, 1 little brother who, even though he was more in to drugs than hanging out with her, still cared for her and the best friends any one could ask for. Of course she knew that something was missing and yet, she had no clue what it was.

Standing in the middle for her room, she looked in to her closet trying to decide what to wear. Of course, she normally threw on what was comfortable but today she wanted something a little different.

"_One New Message"_ Her computer alerted her. Making her way to it she opened it up smiling.

"**Okay are you trying to find what to wear as much as me? – C"**

"**Yes! I have no clue what to wear and I have no idea why. – E" **

"**What about the one dress with the thing and those shoes with the one thing? – C"** Good thing for Elena she knew what Caroline was trying to say.

"**Oooh Cute! I love the way you think. Why don't you wear the Pink dress with the black Belt and the ankle booties? – E"** Elena moved to her closet and grabbed out the Blue tank top dress and her black leather jacket tossing it on to the bed. She slipped the dress on before pulling her jacket on closing her computer.

Making her way down stairs, she texted Caroline and Bonnie she would meet them at school and took a seat at the table, only to be shocked by her aunt and uncle sitting there as well.

"Aunt Jenna, Uncle Alaric, when did you get in to town?" She asked smiling. Elena was closer to her aunt than her mom and was beyond excited she and uncle Ric were in town.

"This morning! We drove down after agreeing it was going to be best to raise the baby here." Jenna said before she held the sonogram up. Elena grabbed the picture and grinned as she looked it over. "Oh My God! You are having a baby!" She cheered excited.

After getting Elena to calm down some, they enjoyed breakfast before she headed off to school, not even sure where Jeremy was.

Parking in the school parking lot she got out and made her way to where Caroline and Bonnie were waiting for her.

The gossip and chatting instantly started as they headed in side, Elena ready to get the day over with already.

* * *

Damon Salvatore woke with a pain in his arm. It could have been the blonde that he fucked last night. He was almost scared to open his e yes after a night with her. She was one of those girls he had to drink to even talk too. And of course he had to drink more if the talking was going to lead to more.

His phone started ringing and his eyes were forced open, shocked to see the blonde there. He got up, not caring if he woke her, and grabbed his phone answering it.

"Hey Ric what's up?" He asked his best friend as he changed in to clean clothes before he sat down listening to his best friend talk. "Mystic Falls? Your promised after you got married there I would never have to go back." He said as he looked to the blonde, trying to remember her name. Rayne? Rylee? Rachel? He didn't remember but he was going to find out soon.

"A baby? No shit?" He said smirking at the thought of his best friend, and once wing man, a dad. "Alright Ill come down to Mystic and help you work on this house. But if I get bored I get to leave for 48 hours and you can't get mad. Later." He said before he hung up.

"Blondie wake up and leave. I got places to be." He snapped looking at the girl, still trying to figure out her name.

"Blondie has a name. It's Rebekah. And you can be nicer to the girl that just rocked your world." She said smirking as she looked at him letting the sheets fall off her body. He shrugged and started packing. "Eh I have had better. Get dressed and leave now. I have to get somewhere." He told her as he packed making sure he grabbed his lap top and cell phone charger. Mystic was boring. He would need to be able to talk to people outside of it.

"Where is the exclusive Damon Salvatore going? And does he need some fun to go with him?" She asked as she got up and slowly dressed, as if she was putting on a show for him. He rolled his eyes and looked to her.

"Sure, know any one fun? No blondes." He said watching her. She rolled her eyes and told him off before she turned and headed out of the apartment slamming the door after herself. Shrugging it off Damon slipped his shoes and leather jacket on before he grabbed his bags and headed down to his Camaro.

* * *

The drive to Mystic falls sucked and he was glad once he was there. He headed to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

Elena had barely been home from school ten minutes when she heard the door. Thinking it was Caroline she let it go for a moment until the knock came again. Dressed in her black short shorts and a tank top, she needed out of that dress and in to something comfy, she headed down stairs as she pulled her long hair up and opened the door.

"Cain help you?" She asked the incredibly handsome man at the door, knowing she would be seeing that face in her dreams for ever. He had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that was pulling her in. She forced herself to focus and not think about him.

"I'm looking for Alaric. He told me I could find him here. I'm Damon." He said flashing her smile.

"Elena, and he and Aunt Jenna aren't here. They headed to look at a house. But come on in." She said, no longer interested in staring at him. Once she realized who he was, THE Damon Salvatore her aunt told her all the horrible skirt chasing stories about, he lost all his charm. "If you want something to drink, kitchens in there. Bathrooms down the hall and I'll be away from you." She told him giving him a smile before she headed to her room again, leaving Damon completely confused. Sitting on the floor by her window, she tried focusing on home work but her mind kept going back to Damon. Why didn't she remember him from the Wedding? She was dating Matt at the time so maybe she was just focused on him? Either way, she needed to get Damon out of her mind and house as soon as possible.

**A/N: This is something totally random I came up with the other night and had to get out. But I hope you enjoy! Ill update soon. **


End file.
